


[Podfic] it's not passing fascination now (by ExultedShores)

by AUX (BID)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/AUX
Summary: Covers chapter 1 of this prompt collection.Angst/fluff list 1, prompt #53: "Who cares about what they think?"
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] it's not passing fascination now (by ExultedShores)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExultedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExultedShores/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's not passing fascination now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072491) by [ExultedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExultedShores/pseuds/ExultedShores). 



> More podfics of this prompt collection may be added later.

Hi, I'm still new to making podfics!  
Please note that english is very mixed accents and I may pronounce things weird.

 ~~Stream & Download on Patreon (no paywall)~~ To be added. 

Stream & Download on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/aux-pseud-podfic-03)

Stream in AO3:  



End file.
